


Ghost

by Fanefane74



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanefane74/pseuds/Fanefane74
Summary: Cours OS se situant  après l'épisode 12 de la saison 3 (- Spoilers-) Imaginons un bon dans le temps, Clarke a réussi à rejoindre Luna, qui est maintenant Heda, et a ramené la paix entre les clans en aidant le Skaikru a détruire ALIE. Clarke a retrouvé sa place d'ambassadeur à Polis, consacrant sa vie au bien être de son peuple…





	

Luna avait convoqué Clarke tard ce soir-là, la jeune fille devait parler à son ambassadeur, cette situation n’avait que trop duré. La présence incessante de l’esprit de Lexa dans sa tête commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle.

Les portes s’ouvrirent, et Clarke entra dans la salle du trône. Les nombreuses bougies éclairaient la pièce, mais le commandant resta dans la pénombre pour cacher son embarra à l’arrivée de la princesse du ciel. Même les sentiments de Lexa jetaient le trouble sur ses propres émotions.

« Vous m’avez fait demander Heda ? », demanda Clarke, qui avait été surprise par la demande du commandant. D’habitude, leurs relations, bien qu’excellentes, se limitaient aux affaires politiques des clans.

« J’ai besoin de te parler, à propos de Lexa. »

Les yeux de Clarke se remplirent de douleur, Luna sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, et eu l’envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle resta dans l’ombre pour ne pas que Clarke perçoive son trouble.

« Depuis que tu m’as remis la flamme, je vois les commandants qui m’ont précédés, je peux leurs parler, dans mes rêves. Mais Lexa, mon dieu, ses sentiments pour toi sont tellement intenses… »

« Heda » coupa Clarke, n’étant pas sûre de pouvoir supporter cette conversation, mais en même temps complètement fascinée par ce que Luna pourrait bien lui apprendre.

« Non Clarke, je dois le faire, sinon je ne serai pas capable de guider mon peuple comme il se doit. », la pressa Luna.

Clarke se tût, mais fit deux pas vers Luna, cherchant à mieux distinguer les traits de la guerrière.

« Donc Lexa, » continua le commandant « Depuis ce jour, elle est dans ma tête, dans mes rêves, elle est tout le temps-là, et encore plus quand tu es présente. Elle me parle, elle me tanne pour que je lui laisse le contrôle. J’ai peur qu’elle n’abandonne jamais, et qu’un jour elle y parvienne. »

« Lexa, est dans ta tête ? Son esprit ? Elle ne fait pas juste partie de toi, elle est là, c’est ça que tu essayes de me dire ? » chuchota Clarke, complétement retournée par la possibilité que Lexa existe encore en tant que Lexa, quelque part. 

« Oui, elle est là, et elle est forte. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un commandant qui aurait eu ce genre de problème avant moi, et je ne crois pas qu’aucun n’ai jamais eu autant envie de revenir à la vie qu’elle. A cause de toi.» termina Luna.

« Quand tu dis qu’elle veut prendre le contrôle, qu’entends-tu par là ? » Clarke ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci pouvait être possible, mais elle était prête à tout accepter si cela pouvait lui ramener Lexa, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

« J’ai des sentiments pour toi Clarke. » lâcha le commandant.

Devant l’air ahuri de la jeune blonde, elle expliqua.

« Mais ce ne sont pas les miens. Je sais que ça vient d’elle, elle veut te parler. Elle ne me lâchera pas tant qu’elle n’aura pas réussi. Je ne sais même pas si c’est possible, mais si tu es d’accord, je veux bien essayer. »  
Les yeux de Clarke s’agrandirent encore.

« Essayer quoi ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule, n’osant même pas espérer que ce dont Luna parlait était ce qu’elle pensait. 

« Eh bien, de lui laisser le contrôle. Enfin pour quelques instants du moins… » Murmura Luna avec timidité.

Clarke franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait encore de la guerrière, la voyant pour la première fois complément vulnérable. La jeune blonde acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête, et déglutit difficilement.

« Tu es prête Clarke ? » 

« Je serai toujours prête pour elle… » Souffla Clarke, son cœur accéléra et son souffle se fit plus rapide.

« Alors ferme les yeux. » 

Clarke obéit, et sentit Luna se déplacer et ralentir sa respiration. Elle savait que la guerrière était à portée de main, et tentait d’entrer dans un espèce d’état méditatif. Elle avait déjà vu faire Lexa à l’occasion.

« Clarke. » Son nom fut prononcé distinctement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle ne vit que Luna. Mais la façon dont elle avait dit son nom, et le regard qu’elle lui lançait maintenant, c’était Lexa à n’en pas douter. 

« Lexa ? » Clarke sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et un sanglot lui échappa alors que Lexa fermait l’espace qui les séparait encore, et la prenait dans ses bras. La jeune blonde enfouie immédiatement son visage dans le cou de la guerrière, et se laissa un peu de temps pour se ressaisir.

Lexa se dégagea enfin de l’étreinte, sans lâcher Clarke pour autant. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire auquel Clarke répondit malgré son visage baigné de larme.

«Je t’aime. Je n’ai pas eu la chance de te le dire quand j’en avais l’occasion, j’espère que tu me pardonneras. »

« Je t’aime aussi Lexa, tu me manques tellement. »

« La mort n’est pas la fin Clarke, tu sais que nous nous reverrons. Si ce n’est pas dans cette vie, ce sera dans une autre. Je serai toujours avec toi.»

Sur ces mots, Lexa se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Clarke avec une infinie tendresse. Celle-ci enfonça ses mains dans la chevelure de la guerrière et intensifia le baiser. 

Clarke sentit immédiatement le changement quand Lexa quitta le corps de Luna, et elle mit fin au baiser. Luna la regardait avec tristesse, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Clarke n’aurait pas su dire s’il s’agissait de celles de Lexa ou de Luna.

Celle-ci sentit enfin Lexa se retirer au fond de son esprit, elle était en paix maintenant. Mais quand Clarke se laissa tomber à terre, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables, le commandant ne put pas s’empêcher de s’agenouiller à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. 

Elles restèrent ainsi, en silence, jusqu’à ce que les larmes de Clarke se tarissent. Puis elles restèrent encore, la fatigue et la douleur ayant raison de Clarke, elle s’endormit. 

Luna la souleva gentiment, et l’installa dans son lit. Elle s’installa dans le fauteuil, en face, et observa la jeune fille brisée qui dormait. Elle savait qu’un amour comme celui-là n’arrivait qu’une fois dans plusieurs vies. Elle savait aussi que les sentiments que Lexa éprouvaient pour Clarke auraient toujours une influence sur elle, malgré la retraite de Lexa. 

Elle promit intérieurement à la fière guerrière de toujours veiller sur son amour, et d’essayer de rendre un sens à sa vie.

Fin…


End file.
